


Nationals

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, kiss that missed AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: When a misunderstanding causes a fight between Kurt and Blaine on the way to Nationals, can they overcome the tension between them and get through their duet the next day, or will they ruin any chances the New Directions had of winning this year?(Klaine-focused AU of the Season 3 episode Nationals. See end notes for the full prompt. And please forgive the horribly uncreative title- I suck at those!)





	Nationals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeysucklepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/gifts).



> If anyone wants to suggest a better title in the comments, please feel free!! I might even fill a quick prompt for someone if I use their suggestion!
> 
> Thank you to [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly) for the beta!

For once Mr. Schuester had actually decided on their set list more than a week before the competition. Everyone was excited to be doing a Beatles medley for Nationals and rehearsals had been going surprisingly smoothly. Even Finn was picking up the choreography with little trouble and their lead singers sounded amazing. They boarded the bus for Chicago sure that this year they'd blow their 12th place finish in New York out of the water.

Somewhere in the middle of Indiana, Kurt’s phone buzzed with a text. Considering most of his friends were on the bus with him, he figured it was probably just his dad or Carole being overly protective and checking in. Without even paying attention to who it was from, he thumbed open the message.

_ Hey Kurt, break a leg in Chicago. xo Chandler _

Blaine was snuggled up against his shoulder and couldn't help but see. He recoiled immediately, sitting up and turning angrily to his boyfriend. “What the hell is that, Kurt?” he spat out. “I thought this thing with Chandler was over. You promised me…” There was a clear thread of texts on Kurt’s screen. Kurt had deleted the series of flirty texts that he and Blaine had fought over weeks before–Blaine watched him do it–but clearly hadn't cut off communication like he said he would.

“Blaine, I–” Kurt began, but Blaine was already up and out of his seat.

“I can't talk to you about this right now. You  _ lied  _ to me, Kurt. And you  _ know _ how I feel about Chandler. I just...I need to calm down before I say something I'll regret.”

With that he grabbed his bag and made his way down the aisle, slumping into an empty seat across from where Tina was sitting with Mike.

Tina looked over at Blaine, then up to Kurt a few rows ahead. She started to ask Blaine what was wrong, but he waved her off practically before she began. “Not now, Tina. I just...not now…” He fumbled in his bag for his headphones. He wasn't really in the mood for music, but at least if he appeared occupied his friends would probably just leave him alone.

Blaine thought they'd made it past their spat over Chandler. They'd both been working hard to be better at communicating their feelings and making the other feel appreciated. Kurt had agreed to stop texting with Chandler entirely. He'd shown Blaine the text he sent asking Chandler not to contact him anymore. Apparently Chandler had ignored the request and Kurt for some reason had continued to accept his messages. Blaine was fuming. If he couldn't even trust Kurt with this, how would they ever survive Kurt going off to New York in the fall? All the insecurities about losing Kurt that he’d worked so hard to quash over the last few weeks came raging right back to the surface. He didn't want to think about it. Maybe music would be a good distraction after all. He flipped to a playlist labeled “diva” and turned up the volume, letting the songs drown out his thoughts as the Midwest landscape slipped by outside his window.

When they arrived at their hotel in Chicago, Blaine made a beeline for the room he was sharing with Mike, Rory, and Sam. He couldn't stand the thought of rehearsing his duet with Kurt so when it came time to practice, Blaine asked his friends to tell Mr. Schue he wasn't feeling well and was resting, but was sure he'd be fine in time for the competition. Shortly after the boys left, there was a knock at the door. Blaine assumed it would be Mr. Schue checking in on him, but when he didn't respond right away, he heard Tina’s voice outside the door. 

“Blaine, open up!”

“I don't feel good, Tina,” he called out. It wasn't exactly a lie. He felt awful, he just wasn't sick like he'd led his friends to believe. “Just go rehearse. I’ll be fine by morning.” He wasn't so sure about that, but he knew he didn't have the option of not competing just because he was mad at Kurt. He couldn't do that to his team.

“Blaine, let me in. I'm not going away.”

_ Ugh,  _ Blaine thought,  _ why do the people I love the most all have to be so stubborn? _

He got up from the bed and crossed the room to unlatch the door. Tina was pushing it open and crowding into his personal space as soon as he turned the doorknob.

“What's really going on, Blaine?” she asked. “You performed during diva week with a fever that should have kept you home in bed. There's no way you'd be missing Nationals rehearsal because of a tummy ache.”

“I…” He knew there was no point trying to keep it from Tina. She'd succeed in dragging it out of him eventually, so he might as well just tell her and get it over with. He slumped into an armchair and hung his head in his hands in resignation. “Kurt was texting with Chandler again.” After Blaine’s anger-fueled performance of “It’s Not Right…” and Kurt’s apologetic reply of “I Have Nothing” during Whitney week, everyone knew what had gone down between them. 

“Oh, Blaine… Are you sure? Have you talked to him?”

“I saw it with my own eyes, Tina. And no, I'm too mad to talk to him right now. I can't possibly go sing with him. I swear I'll pull myself together for the competition, but I just can't face him right now. He promised, T. He promised…”

“I know, sweetie, I know,” Tina said, walking over to Blaine and running a soothing hand over his back as she perched on the arm of the chair. She stayed for a moment trying to comfort him, but then stood and tipped his chin upwards as she drew her hand away. “Ok, you stay. I have to get to rehearsal though. I'll cover for you with Mr. Schue.”

“Thanks, T,” Blaine said miserably and watched her head towards the door. When it shut behind her he went to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of sweats and an old Dalton hoodie. He quickly changed and curled up on his bed, queuing up the “blue” playlist he'd created for when he was feeling melancholy and hugging his pillow tight to his chest. No doubt about it, this sucked. But they hadn't worked this hard to get to Nationals for nothing. He'd let himself have his pity party and then put on his game face and do what had to be done on stage, regardless of what was happening with Kurt.

~

Kurt sat alone in one of the chairs that had been pushed to the side of the ballroom where they were rehearsing. He looked up every time the door opened, hoping to see Blaine, who hadn't spoken a word to him since Chandler’s text had come through that afternoon on the bus. Kurt let him have his space for the rest of the ride to Chicago, but when they'd arrived at the hotel and Blaine headed for his room without so much as a glance in Kurt’s direction, Kurt had texted him, trying to explain. Every text had gone ignored. Every call had gone straight to voicemail. Chandler’s text had meant  _ nothing. _ If only he could get Blaine to listen to him, he'd see that it was all just a misunderstanding. But it seemed like Blaine wasn't going to give him the opportunity.

Tina walked in and headed straight for Mike, glancing warily in Kurt’s direction as she crossed the room. Kurt could feel their eyes on him as they talked, and he knew they were talking about him and Blaine. Before he could make his way over to them though, Mr. Schue called the rehearsal to order.

“Ok, everyone, let’s get this started!” He swept his eyes across the room, checking to see that everyone was there. “Where’s Blaine, guys?” he asked.

“He's not feeling well, Mr. Schue,” Tina volunteered. “He said he'd be better by competition time if he rests now.”

Will sighed, but he knew Blaine was a seasoned performer and trusted him to make the right call. “Ok, then. Kurt, I guess that means we’re skipping the duet tonight. Just make sure you guys run through it once more before we hit the stage tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Schue,” Kurt said half-heartedly. He wasn't sure how that was going to happen when Blaine wouldn't even return his texts, but he knew they were ready regardless of whether they sang their song one more time. At least, they  _ had _ been ready. He hoped this fight wouldn’t throw off their dynamic on stage. Even more, he hoped it would be resolved before their performance. 

After several run-throughs of their remaining two songs, Mr. Schue finally called rehearsal to an end. Kurt approached Mike, hoping he might be willing to give a message to Blaine for him. 

“This really isn't any of my business, Kurt. I don't want to get in the middle of something with you and Blaine. He’s the one you should be talking to.”

“That's just it though. He won't answer my calls or texts. Can you at least talk to him for me? Ask him to hear me out?”

Mike was reluctant to get involved in their quarrel, but Kurt looked just as miserable as Blaine had earlier. 

“Why would you keep texting that guy, Kurt?” Mike asked, with a bit more of an edge to his voice than usual. 

“I wasn’t! At least, not really...I swear it isn't what Blaine thinks. If he would just let me explain, or just read the texts himself, he’d see.” Kurt was about to pull up the conversation on his phone to prove it, but Mike put a hand to his arm, stopping him. 

“Don't,” Mike said. “It not my place. I'll talk to Blaine though, try to get him to come around. But I can't make any promises.”

“Thanks, Mike,” Kurt said, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and getting ready to head up to bed. He checked his phone again in vain for any contact from Blaine as he headed towards the room he was sharing with Finn, Puck, and Artie. The last thing he was in the mood for was their talk about which girls were the hottest and the details of Puck’s latest sexual exploits. He put his earbuds in and tried to distract himself with his favorite Broadway cast recordings, but still he was grateful when his turn came to shower and he could finally have some privacy.

He tried to let the flow of hot water rinse away his worries. He was beginning to wish he had just blocked Chandler’s number in the first place and been done with it. But he figured he could distance himself without having to be so drastic. He knew Blaine still had Sebastian’s number in his phone after all, even after everything that had happened between them. He hadn't counted on Chandler continuing to text him, but if he only replied to say  _ stop _ surely Blaine wouldn't be upset. Except Blaine quite obviously was upset. He clearly thought there was more going on and Kurt needed him to know the truth.

He thought about dressing again and trying to go talk to Blaine in person but it was late and as lax as Mr. Schue could be about his chaperoning duties, Kurt knew he'd be a stickler for curfew the night before competition. So he put on his pajamas and sent Blaine one last text before going to bed.

_ Blaine, I love you. Please talk to me? Let me prove to you those texts meant nothing. Chandler means nothing to me. I love YOU, Blaine. Only you… _

~

Blaine had already been asleep by the time Mike returned to their room the night before, but as they dressed and got ready for competition day, Mike made sure to pull Blaine aside. 

“I really think you should talk to him, Blaine,” he said. “You're making yourself miserable and I know it's not my place, but I believe Kurt when he says it’s not what you think. He was going to show me the texts, and if he was willing to do that–”

Blaine bristled at the mention of the texts. “So he still hasn't deleted them then,” he said. “They must mean  _ something _ if they're still on his phone.” 

“Look, Blaine, I can't decide for you. But if you want my advice, talk to him. Let him explain. I'm not saying Kurt did nothing wrong, but just hear him out. Shutting him out like this isn't doing either of you any good.”

Blaine heaved a petulant sigh. He knew what he saw. Only he suddenly realized he hadn't actually read the texts he'd seen on Kurt’s screen. He knew they were there but he had no idea what they said. He’d seen Chandler’s  _ xo _ and been so infuriated he’d assumed that he and Kurt had been flirting again. But no, why would Kurt be texting with him at all when he'd promised he'd stop? 

Blaine kept to himself over breakfast, going back and forth in his head about what to do. He was shifting the remnants of his scrambled eggs around his plate with his fork when Kurt tentatively approached.

“Hi,” Kurt said quietly. “I'm really sorry, Blaine, I–” 

“Ok, everyone,” Mr. Schue boomed before Kurt could finish his sentence, “let's do this thing! I want everyone in the green room in five minutes!” 

“Feeling better, Blaine?” Will asked when he noticed him.

Blaine pasted a smile on his face as he got up from the table. “Yeah, I'm fine Mr. Schue. Ready to go.”

“Great! Maybe we can get one last run through of your duet then, since you missed last night. Let's go!” Mr. Schue was oblivious to any tension between Blaine and Kurt as he herded them towards the green room. 

“We don’t have much time guys, so let’s just take it from where Blaine comes in, ok? Kurt, why don’t you start us off with the line before that?”

Kurt cleared his head and started singing. He kept trying to catch Blaine’s eye, but Blaine wouldn’t look at him. 

When Blaine did look in Kurt’s direction, it was if he was looking right past him. He sang through his verses on auto-pilot, barely even registering either of their voices. His head was still swirling with visions of Chandler’s text, echoes of Mike’s advice, and his own inner-turmoil over what to do. His bruised heart wanted to hold onto the anger, but the logical part of his brain knew Mike was right and he should at least give Kurt a chance to explain. Almost before he realized it, the song was over and Mr. Schue was gathering the group for show circle.

As they waited in the wings for the New Directions to be called to the stage, Kurt once again approached Blaine. There had been no time to talk in the green room, but he had to try one more time before they went on. “I'm sorry. You have to know it's nothing, Blaine. I promise it’s nothing. When we’re done here,” he said, nodding towards the stage, “I'll prove it. Just please, give me a chance to?” He gave Blaine an imploring look that made Blaine want to duck his gaze, but he saw sincerity in Kurt’s eyes. Deep down he trusted Kurt; he wanted to believe him. He just–

“And now, from McKinley High, in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!”

There was no more time to think about it as they were swept onstage by the rest of the group. They found their places and focused on giving the best performance they possibly could. Rachel began singing “Let it Be” and the rest of the group took their verses in turn. They were met with applause at the end and Kurt stepped forward, ready to begin the next song. 

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night… _

Blaine was suddenly transported back to the first time he'd heard Kurt sing that song. He'd wasted so much time then, oblivious to his own feelings and Kurt's obvious affection for him. Now he moved to join Kurt at the front of the stage and as they sang he felt his anger melting away, replaced by the same simple contentment he'd felt the year before. Nothing had ever felt more right to Blaine than loving Kurt and he wasn't about to let a stupid text get in the way of that. As they finished the song and the crowd started to applaud, Blaine moved towards Kurt, reached a hand up to his neck, and kissed him quick and hard on the mouth. Kurt was as startled as the audience and the rest of the New Directions. The applause became more tentative, and the boys quickly made their way back to the group to set up for their final number, each trying to push aside thoughts of what had just happened and focus on their performance. 

Fortunately the New Directions launched right into an upbeat rendition of “Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band” that had the audience on its feet by the end. They could only hope that the judges would be equally distracted and choose to focus on their performances rather than Blaine’s unfortunately timed public display of affection.

“Blaine, what the hell?” Puck hurled out as they exited the stage. “You guys barely even hold hands in public and you decide to kiss Hummel on stage?”

“What were you thinking?” echoed Artie.

“We didn’t work this hard to have you ruin everything with a stupid kiss, Blaine. If we don’t win I’ll never get into NYADA,” Rachel whined. 

“Guys, stop,” Kurt said. “Give him a break. He didn’t mean to jeopardize anything… it just happened. And we can’t do anything about it now, so let’s just wait for the results before you go casting blame.” He curled a protective arm around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him aside as the others continued moving back to their seats. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Kurt said to Blaine as soon as the others were out of earshot. “What  _ were _ you thinking?” His tone was softer and less accusatory than the others had been. He was glad that Blaine seemed to have forgiven him, but still couldn’t deny that it hadn’t exactly been ideal timing for him to act on that forgiveness.

“That I love you. That I was being stupid and stubborn. That I overreacted and should have just talked to you in the first place instead of hiding. That I didn’t want to waste any more time being mad at you. You’re leaving soon and…” he trailed off.

“Blaine... “ Kurt hugged him tight, wishing he could just wrap him in a constant cocoon of reassurance. Blaine was so worried about what would happen after Kurt graduated. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out. And I’m sorry if I wrecked things for everyone just now. But I’m not sorry I did it. I don’t think there was any way I could have  _ not _ done it in that moment.”

“It’s ok,” Kurt said. “Let’s just hope the judges see it that way too. It certainly gave them something to remember us by.” 

Blaine ducked his head in embarrassment, now that he was actually forced to stop and think about what had happened. Still he couldn’t regret it. He’d been overwhelmed by his feelings and he needed to communicate his love to Kurt in that moment. 

“Come on,” he said, “let’s get back to our seats.” 

They walked quietly for a minute, hand in hand. Then Blaine asked the question that had been burning in his mind since the previous afternoon.

“Why didn't you just ignore him though? Or block his number?”

He’d forgiven Kurt, but he still couldn’t understand why Chandler was still even texting him, and why Kurt was allowing it when he promised he’d stop. 

Kurt was a little taken aback. He’d thought Blaine was over it, but clearly if it had upset him as much as it had, it was probably something they should discuss instead of just sweeping it away as if it never happened.

“I did. Ignore him, I mean. I never responded to him, except to remind him that he shouldn’t be texting me. I can show you if you want to see…”

“It’s ok,” Blaine said. “I believe you.”

“And I didn’t block him because, well, I didn’t think it was necessary. He wasn’t being inappropriate, or even texting very often. And you keep Sebastian’s number in your phone even after everything… Ok, that sounds petty when I say it out loud,” Kurt admitted with a little self-deprecating chuckle. “I just didn’t think it was that big of a deal, but if it’s important to you, I’ll do it.”

“You don’t have to,” Blaine said. “I do trust you, even though I freaked out. I guess I felt threatened, but it isn’t really about Chandler. It’s more about what he represents. But I need to learn to deal with other guys flirting with you. It’s bound to happen…”

“Hey,” Kurt said, stopping outside the auditorium doors and lifting Blaine’s chin with his finger to look him in the eye. “First of all, you flatter me. And second, you don’t need to worry about any other guys. I love  _ you _ and no matter where I am or who tries to flirt with me, that isn’t going to change. Ok?”

“Ok,” Blaine agreed.

Kurt wasn’t convinced he truly believed it, but he would do everything he could to assuage Blaine’s insecurities. 

“Good,” he said, planting a quick kiss on Blaine’s forehead before he opened the door and they slid back into their seats with the rest of the group.

As they watched the remaining choirs perform, they felt pretty good about their chances. The judges could still choose to hold the kiss against them but their performance had been solid and definitely outshined all of the groups that had come after them. When the finalists were announced they were pleased to find themselves in the top three. 

They stood on stage later that afternoon for the awards ceremony, waiting to learn their final placement. 

“In third place, all the way from Portland, Oregon, the Scale Blazers!” the announcer called out.

As the Scale Blazers moved to accept their trophy, the New Directions huddled even closer together in anticipation. 

“And now, your 2012 National Show Choir Champions... “

Blaine held his breath and clutched Kurt’s hand.

“...from Carmel High School, Vocal Adrenaline!!” 

The New Directions collectively deflated. Mr. Schuester accepted the second place trophy and passed it to Finn who lifted it up in celebration anyway. It was still much more impressive than the tiny trophy they’d brought home for finishing twelfth the year before. 

As they exited the stage and went to gather their things from their dressing room, Rachel seemed to be taking the loss the hardest. 

“I can forget about NYADA now,” she complained.

“Oh, shut it, Berry,” Santana said. “That dean you’ve been stalking saw you perform and she either liked you or she didn’t. She’s not going to dismiss you entirely just because we placed second. If you don’t get in, it’s because you suck.” Santana had wanted to win too but she was over Rachel making everything about herself. 

“Santana!” Finn came to Rachel’s defense, and Rachel buried herself in his embrace. 

Santana just shrugged and walked away to find Brittany. She was just trying to keep things real.

“Nice going, Blaine,” Artie said as he rolled past. “We totally could have won that if it hadn’t been for that kiss.”

Blaine felt awful. “I’m sorry guys. I just… I couldn’t help it. I didn’t mean to screw things up.”

“I think it was romantic,” Tina said. “Yeah you were center stage, but it’s not like it was that big of a deal. We don’t know that’s why we lost. Don’t even sweat it. I’m just glad you two made up.”

“Thanks, T,” Blaine said. He guessed she was right. There was no way of knowing if their placement would have been any different if he hadn’t kissed Kurt. And second place in the entire country was still a pretty big accomplishment.  

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” he asked, turning to Kurt. “I know you’re a senior and this was your last chance and...”

“No, Blaine, I’m not mad. Second place actually feels pretty good, especially now that you’re speaking to me again. I can’t speak for anyone else,” there were definitely some glares coming their way, “but I’m ok with how things turned out. And anyone who isn’t will get over it soon enough.”

“I hope so,” Blaine said. “I hate feeling like I let the team down.”

“You didn’t. Heck, you’re probably half the reason we even made it to Nationals. If you’d still been with the Warblers we might not have beaten them at Regionals this year.”

Blaine laughed. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” he insisted. “But thanks.” 

They finished gathering their things and everyone made their way out to the bus.

“It’s already on YouTube,” Kurt and Blaine couldn’t help but overhear as they settled in for the long drive back to Lima.

“Should we?” Kurt asked, holding up his phone.

“We might as well,” Blaine said, and Kurt opened up his YouTube app to search for the evidence. When he found the video of their duet, he hit play and positioned his phone so they could both see. They’d been good, no doubt about it. And then, the kiss. Tina had been right; it wasn’t that big of a deal. It was over almost before it started, but still Blaine blushed watching himself. “I can’t believe I did that,” he said.

“I can,” Kurt said. “You’re always so passionate about showing your feelings. It’s one of the things I love about you…” 

“Oh yeah? And what other things do you love?” Blaine countered cheekily. 

Kurt turned off his phone and slipped it into his bag under the seat, determined to give Blaine his full attention. 

“It’s a good thing this is a long ride,” Kurt answered as Blaine snuggled up next to him. “Where do I begin?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from [Tumblr](http://prompt-a-klainefic.tumblr.com/post/151333683014/we-have-to-sing-a-really-emotional-duet-and-we): 
> 
> “We have to sing a really emotional duet and we kissed but we weren’t supposed to uh oh” AU  
> Or, what if the Finchel “kiss that missed” at Nationals actually happened to Klaine?


End file.
